Et si Bad Naruto
by Elerosse
Summary: Et si Naruto avait été embrigader dans l'Akatsuki dès sa jeunesse, les choses aurait été tout autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Et si … Bad Naruto.

**Pairing :** Naru/Hina.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, ils sont la propriété de maître Masashi Kishimoto, sauf s'il me vient à l'idée d'en rajouter un de mon imagination …

**Note 1 :** Ceci est ma première fiction du genre « Et si » qui sera et vous vous en rendrez compte, une série de fiction où je réécrirai Naruto avec un objectif précis, ici Bad Naruto (côté obscur), de plus, à chaque fiction « Et si » je changerai le pairing de Naruto donc cette fic sera la seule qui rassemblera Naruto et Hinata.

**Note 2 :** En ce qui concerne les couples, j'ai mis Naru/Hina, c'est le couple principale mais il y en aura d'autre certainement, comme il s'agit d'une fiction d'action/aventure, ne vous attendez pas à voir des embrassade à tout bout de champ.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La mission.

- … je te fais confiance, tu viens juste d'intégrer l'Akatsuki donc le temps que je te trouve un compagnon de route, j'aimerais que tu retourne à Konoha pour une mission, là-bas tu devras t'y faire un ami.

- Un ami …

- Oui, un jeune garçon de nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

- L'héritier du quatrième ?

- C'est bien lui, le porteur de Kyubi, c'est une mission de longue durée, je voudrais que … dans l'ombre, tu lui fasse embrasser notre cause, les habitants du village le haïsse pour ce qu'il porte, ouvre lui ses yeux, enseigne lui aussi le ninjutsu quand vous serez seuls et un jour, il nous rejoindra.

- Très bien.

- Encore une chose Itachi, depuis que tu as exterminé tout ton clan, les effectifs ont dû doubler alors prend garde à toi.

- …

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir dans un square de Konoha, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus de neuf ans chevauchait un autre garçon et le tabassait sous le regard médusé d'autres enfants, le blondinet avait le visage écorché, quelques taches de sang tombait sur son t-shirt blanc, le blondinet allait porter le dernier coup mais un ninja de moyenne classe intervint.

- Naruto, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Iruka-sensei…. constata Naruto d'un ton méprisant.

- Lâche-le immédiatement.

Naruto regarda le jeune garçon puis Iruka et encore le jeune garçon, le jeune renard lui donna un dernier coup de poing et se leva.

- Sale gosse, retourne chez toi, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça.

Naruto était enragé, on l'agressait et c'était toujours lui qui passait pour le méchant, au lieu d'aller directement chez lui, il alla au stand de ramen, l'homme qui tenait l'échoppe était la seul personne qui ne l'insultait pas ou qui n'affichait pas de regard haineux, il en allait de même pour sa fille, de toute façon s'ils le faisaient, ils perdraient un bon client.

- B'jour Ojiisan, un bol de ramen s'il vous plait …

- Naruto ? qu'est ce qu'il t'es encore arrivé ?

- Des camarades m'ont jetés des pierres, ensuite je me suis battu et quand le prof. est arrivé j'ai encore eut le mauvais rôle.

- Hmm … la prochaine fois, va t'en avant que ton professeur n'arrive.

- Dites, vous savez pourquoi tout le monde me considère comme un monstre ?

- Non je ne sais pas, mentit Teuchi.

Alors que Naruto commençait à manger, un jeune homme en cape noir brodé de nuages rouges avec un chapeau de paille, s'installa à côté de lui.

- Un bol de ramen au porc, s'il vous plait, commanda l'étranger.

Sentant que le jeune blond le regardait, l'homme en noir engagea la conversation.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- On ne voit même pas votre visage …

- C'est vrai … c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi, vous êtes défiguré ?

- Non, je n'ai seulement pas envie que l'on me reconnaisse.

- Pourquoi, vous avez tué des gens dans ce village ?

- Tu pose beaucoup de question, gamin.

- Je m'appel Naruto, je ne suis pas un gamin.

- Si tu le dit…

- Elle est plutôt classe votre cape.

- Les gens disent qu'elle fait peur.

- Justement c'est ça qui est classe, si j'en avait une comme ça, personne ne m'emmerderait.

- Tu aimerai en avoir une ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent ...

- Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'arranger… finissons nos ramens et suis-moi.

Après avoir finit leur plat, l'homme en noir et le blondinet s'en allèrent vers un coin plus tranquille, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc vide.

- Tu veux toujours avoir un manteau identique ? demanda l'homme en noir

- Bien sûr, répondit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

- Alors soit mon élève et d'ici quelques années, je t'emmènerai quelque part ou mon patron sera heureux de t'accueillir.

- Quelques années ?

- Oui, 5 ans exactement, ça peut faire long, mais au final tu te feras de vrai amis … avant de continuer notre conversation, j'aimerai que nous soyons tranquille.

- Mais nous sommes seuls …

- Et si vous vous montriez, anbu, s'exclama l'étranger au vent.

Deux anbu sortirent de leur cachette, l'un était grand avec un corpulence assez massive et prêt à en découdre, l'autre faisait une tête de moins et était assez maigre mais prompt à réagir à tout mauvais geste.

- Comment vous avez nous repéré ? demanda le maigrichon.

- Etant un ex-chef d'escouade anbu, il est normal que je sache que ce jeune garçon soit suivit, répondit l'étranger en retirant son chapeau de paille.

- Uchiha Itachi !!!

Naruto jugea que l'homme au manteau devait avoir entre 13 et 15 ans.

- Pour…quoi ? bégaya Naruto, pourquoi… je suis surveillé ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout après, lui promit Itachi.

- Tu ne lui expliquera rien car tu vas crever tout de suite, cria l'homme massif.

- Regarde bien Naruto, voilà une des techniques que je vais t'apprendre, si tu accepte d'être mon apprenti.

La main droit d'Itachi se leva et un clone apparut, celui-ci chargea et enfonça un kunai dans la clavicule du plus petit des anbu puis baissa la lame, ouvrant le corps sur tout le torse et déversant les entrailles de celui-ci.

Le plus grand n'avait rien pût faire pour empêcher son collègue de mourir, il dégaina un sabre et se rua sur l'Uchiha mais il fut stopper par le clone qu'il avait laissé en arrière.

Le clone se fit embroché par le anbu mais ne se volatilisa pas. Au contraire, le clone d'Itachi rafermit sa prise au bras qui tenait l'arme et sembla concentrer du chakra.

- Adieu anbu.

Le clone d'Itachi explosa entraînant le anbu dans la mort.

- Incroyable, s'extasia Naruto.

- Viens Naruto allons ailleurs, l'explosion va rameuter d'autre ninja.

Itachi conduisit Naruto dans une cave dont l'entrée était caché sous les visages de pierre des maîtres Hokage. Naruto était frappé par l'espace creusé dans la montagne.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous me diriez pourquoi j'étais surveillé par les anbu.

- Il y a neuf ans, tu n'es pas s'en savoir qu'un démon a attaqué le village de Konoha, Kyubi le renard à neuf queues.

- Oui je sais et le Yondaime Hokage a sacrifié sa vie pour le détruire, tout le monde sais ça.

Itachi ricana

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Vois tu Naruto, le quatrième Hokage s'est bien sacrifié mais il n'a pas tué Kyubi, il a utilisé un puissant jutsu pour sceller le démon dans le corps d'un nourrisson dont on venait tout juste de couper le cordon ombilicale et ce bébé … c'est toi Naruto.

Naruto tremblait, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, tout ces regards remplis de haine trouvaient enfin leur signification, Naruto tomba sur ses genoux et hurla, hurlement de désespoir ou de rancœur ? Itachi ne savait pas mais il s'assit à côté du blondinet et continua :

- Les gens de ce village ne voient en toi que le démon mais nous, à l'Akatsuki, nous nous moquons de ce genre de détails, si tu accepte d'être avec nous, je te formerais et tu pourras prendre ta revanche contre ce village …

- Quand … quand partons-nous ?

- Nous restons ici, je te l'ai déjà dit, je resterais dans cette grotte, tous les jours après ta journée à l'académie tu viendras et je t'entraînerais mais tu ne devras parler de moi à personne et brider les progrès que tu feras avec moi, es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui.

A partir de ce jour, tous les soir après une dur journée à l'académie, dur en brimade s'entend, Naruto alla rejoindre son maître à la cachette, Itachi entraîna le blond dans l'art de l'assassinat.Quand Naruto partait, les anbu qui le surveillait fouillait l'espace creusé dans la montagne mais n'y trouvait rien, à part des cibles où y étaient fichés des kunai et shuriken, d'autres armes et quelques appareils de musculation, Itachi dans l'ombre s'amusait à voir à quel point les anbu était nul de ne pouvoir sentir sa présence.Ceux-ci décidèrent de laisser les choses en l'état.

Les semaines passaient et Naruto excellait dans le ninjutsu, Itachi lui appris un maximum de technique Katon, Kyubi étant un démon qui symbolisait le feu, il est normal que son porteur connaisse des techniques de feu, le blond apprit rapidement le clonage de l'ombre comme s'il était prédisposé à utiliser cette technique de juunin, il arriva même à faire exploser un clone du premier coup sans que le déserteur ne lui explique comment faire.

Puis l'année suivante Itachi fut rappeler par son chef, celui-ci lui avait trouvé un compagnon, il cacha alors des instructions d'entraînements pour Naruto.

3 ans plus tard, le jeune renard atteint ses 12 ans, le jour de l'évaluation de genins arriva pour lui.

- Uzumaki Naruto, c'est à ton tour, hurla la voix d'Iruka

Naruto entra dans la salle, les deux examinateur, Iruka et Mizuki le regardèrent entrer avec une mine de dégoût, Naruto se planta devant les deux et attendit.

- Tu vas nous faire… dix bunshin de toi, souria Mizuki.

- Dix ? c'est foutu pour lui, il ne pourrait même pas en faire un, rajouta Iruka hilare.

Le deux examinateur rigolaient comme des fou, ce qui énerva rapidement le blond, Naruto exécuta un signe et marmonna un bref « Kage bunshin », vingt clones de Naruto apparurent et contre l'attente des examinateurs, ce n'était pas des clones sans consistance mais bien réels.

- Co…co…comment ? demanda Mizuki

- Co…co…comme ça, se moqua Naruto

Le renard s'avança et prit un bandeau quand Mizuki lui agrippa le poignet

- Pas question qu'un petit enfoiré comme toi devienne ninja …

Un des clones de Naruto se déplaça rapidement et sans qu'il ne puissent riposter, Mizuki finit encastré dans le mur derrière lui, Naruto partit en mettant son bandeau sur le côté de sa tête.

- 'chier, il m'a éclaté un œil, gémit Mizuki en se tenant le visage ensanglanté.

- Ses yeux … ils étaient rouge.

- Quoi ? tu crois que Kyubi à refait surface ?

- Non, sinon nous serions mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais vaut mieux prévenir le troisième Hokage…

En sortant de l'académie, les nouveaux genins et leurs parents se tournèrent vers Naruto, le regard se portèrent vers le bandeau qui lui ceinturait la tête.

Vu l'expression rageuse de la population, Naruto se permit de leur faire un sourire qui disait : "ça vous étonne bande d'imbécile ?" avant de disparaître.

- Comment ont-ils pus lui permettre d'être Genin, ce sale gosse…

- C'est vrai, il est la honte du village de Konoha …

- S'il pouvait crever, ce maudit rena…

- Tais-toi, ce mot est tabou.

A l'ombre d'un arbre le vieil Hokage ne pouvait qu'entendre les critiques des villageois.

Vous connaissez la musique, n'est-ce pas ? laissez vos reviews, c'est la première après je ne laisserais plus de commentaire en fin de chapitre mais je répondrais aux reviews par mp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Et si … Bad Naruto.

**Pairing :** Naru/Hina.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, ils sont la propriété de maître Masashi Kishimoto, sauf s'il me vient à l'idée d'en rajouter un de mon imagination …

**Note 1 :** D'abord, je souhaite remercier ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, (x-Naru-x, Dja-chan, Harlonne, 4rine, NyuuNyuu, miss-Hayden et Shikamitsu) j'ai noter surtout une demande pour plus de description, je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos attentes.

**Note 2 :** Pas de commentaire en fin de chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Team 7.

Naruto se sentait suivit mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ce devait être les anbu, comme à leur habitude.

Arrivé devant la cachette, Naruto rompit un sceau et entra par l'entrée qui y apparut, depuis qu'Itachi était partit, Naruto avait aménagé sa cachette, il y avait placé de quoi dormir, comme ça, cela lui faisait de l'argent en plus ; pas de loyer à payer, il utilisait l'argent mensuel pour manger et se laver au Onsen.

Il se mit torse-nu, se pendit par les pieds à une barre horizontale et commença une série d'abdos, arrivé à la soixantaine il vit trois jeune de son age entrer dans la salle.

- Alors c'est là que traîne le monstre après les cours ? Plutôt glauque, j'ai décidé avec mes potes qu'ici serait notre nouvelle base, alors casse-toi.

- …

- T'as pas entendu ?

- Quelqu'un sais que vous êtes là ? demanda Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu attends de l'aide ?

- Non mais ça m'aurait évité de nettoyer après vous avoir tués, mais bon y'a qu'en même les anbu qui traînent dehors, dommage pour vous qu'ils ne vous ait pas empêché d'entrer.

Cette menace de mort effraya les jeunes genins ceux-ci firent volte-face pour s'enfuir mais Naruto se tenait déjà devant la sortie.

- Vous aussi vous venez de devenir genins, n'est ce pas ? Fêtons cela comme il se doit : avec une bonne gicler de sang, mais ne me décevez pas surtout.

Naruto sortit petit parchemin d'une poche et en invoqua un katana à lame rouge foncé, c'était un cadeau qu'Itachi lui avait offert l'an passé pour son anniversaire, personne ne lui avait fait de cadeau dans le passé alors il y tenait beaucoup.

- Bien, amusons nous, déclara joyeusement Naruto.

Des gouttes de sang coulaient du sabre grenat, Naruto fixait son œuvre sans émotion.

- Finalement, vous ne m'avez pas divertit, constata le renard en fixant un des corps décapités.

La lame du sabre absorba le sang qui le recouvrait puis le blond le remit dans le rouleau qu'il empocha prestement, il s'attarda quelques secondes, prit ses affaires de bain et sortit pour aller au Onsen.

Dehors, il indiqua la grotte du pouce et partit prendre un bain.

A son retour, l'attendait l'Hokage ainsi que trois jounin.

- Vous avez fait le ménage ? demanda Naruto.

- Naruto, pourquoi as tu tué ces enfants, lui demanda le Sandaime avec un air de tristesse non dissimulé.

- Parce que ces abrutis voulaient me chasser de chez moi.

- Cet endroit ? On ne peut pas appeler cet endroit un « chez soi », protesta un des jounin.

- T'as quelque chose à dire ? J'aime cette grotte, c'est le seul lieu où personne ne me regarde de travers, c'est mon sanctuaire et je tuerai toutes les personnes qui essaierons de m'en déloger, c'est clair ?

- Sale petit con, je vais te …

- Calme toi Hayabuza, Naruto, les gamins que tu as éliminés étaient les enfants de ces trois personnes, expliqua l'Hokage en désignant les trois jounin, as-tu quelque chose à leur dire ?

- Ouai, quand ils aurons de nouveaux enfants, ils devrons leur apprendre à ne pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça, ça leur évitera de mourir prématurément.

- Toi…

- Suffit, Haya. allons nous en, décida un autre des jounin.

L'Hokage et les 3 jounin partirent laissant Naruto seul, le ninja du nom d'Hayabuza avait le regard promettant une vengeance et pourtant Naruto sentait qu'il ne croiserait peut-être plus jamais sa route, quand il entra chez lui, le renard sentit une présence.

- Bonjour Itachi-san, cela me fait plaisir de vous sentir près de moi.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, je vois que tu t'es bien amusé.

- C'était pour fêter ma réussite à l'examen Genin, mais j'ai trouvé ça ennuyeux.

- Tu as l'air d'être devenu plus fort … j'aurais aimé te donner de mes nouvelles mais les messages auraient pût être intercepté.

- Je m'en doute, maintenant que vous êtes là, on va bientôt partir ?

- Pas avant quelque temps, dans quelques mois, l'examen de sélection chunin va avoir lieu, j'aimerai que tu y participe, d'après nos espions au pays du vent, un jeune garçon comme toi va y participer, son nom est Gaara du désert.

- Et ?

- J'aimerai que tu entre en contact avec lui et que tu lui parle d'Akatsuki, ce serait bien qu'il nous rejoigne sinon nous l'enlèverons et lui arracherons son démon.

- Ok, ça n'a pas l'air compliqué …

- A part ça, tu as réussi à parler à Kyubi ?

- Ouaip, le renard à vraiment un caractère de merde, on a un peu discuté lui et moi et on est venu à un accord, il me file tout le chakra que je lui demande et je l'empêcherai de mourir en ne mourant pas moi-même.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est un bon deal, tu as la composition de ta futur équipe ?

- Non demain, j'espère ne pas être avec des boulets, y'a ton p'tit frère qui est bon dans la classe, sans avoir mon niveau bien sûr mais sinon je ne vois pas qui d'autre serait bon.

- Les équipes seront équilibré selon le niveau scolaire.

- Alors je serai dans l'équipe de ton frère, j'ai bien brider mes capacités comme tu me l'as conseillé, je suis le dernier de la classe et lui le premier.

- …

- Et le binôme que t'as collé ton boss, comment il est ?

- Pale comme un mort, on s'est séparé assez brutalement, le lendemain même de notre association, il ne supportait pas de faire équipe avec quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, alors j'ai dû lui prendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

- Du genre ?

Itachi sortit un main momifié de son sac et la tendit au blond.

- Cool, je peux la garder, ça me fera de la décoration, ici.

- Si tu veux mais prend la bague qui y est fixé, c'est un cadeau de notre chef, cela officialisera ton entrée dans l'Akatsuki, porte la à l'auriculaire gauche.

- Ok merci… et le manteau je l'aurais quand ?

- …(goutte) après l'examen chunin, soupira Itachi, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, j'ai souvenir que tu aime bien les vêtement noir et orange.

Itachi lui tendit un paquet, à l'intérieur Naruto y sortit un ensemble noir, sandale de ninja noir, short noir avec de large bande orange sur les côtés ainsi qu'une veste sans manches noir et orange plutôt moulante.

- Merci, c'est …super.

- Ça me fait plaisir, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une dure journée demain.

Le lendemain, Naruto attendait dans la salle de classe que le professeur arrive pour nommer les équipes.

C'est Mizuki qui entra dans la salle, un long bandage faisait le tour de sa tête et lui recouvrait l'œil gauche.

- Eh Mizuki-sensei, comment va votre œil, lui demanda Naruto en ricanant.

- Tssss, bon tout le monde je vais faire l'appel, vous vous mettrez en équipe de trois à votre nom, la liste est un peu chamboulé car trois élèves sont morts hier et pas la peine de me demandé pourquoi : équipe1 composés de …… équipe 7 composés de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke.

A l'appel de ces noms un silence macabre s'instaura, silence qui amusa le blond.

Mizuki fini le listing des équipes par la huitième et leur attribua un professeur, il partit de la salle laissant les jeunes genins seul.

Naruto profita de la pause pour changé de place et s'installa à côté de Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce tu veux le cancre ? lança froidement le ténébreux.

- Juste discuté avec mon nouveau partenaire.

- Hn.

- Tu l'as développé ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- De ton sharingan évidemment.

Sasuke sortit un kunai et voulu le mettre sous la gorge de Naruto mais le blond le contra aisément en passant par dessus lui et lui agrippa le poignet puis lui fit une clef de bras.

- COMMENT OSE T-IL TOUCHER SASUKE-KUN, crièrent deux filles en chœur.

- Lâche-moi, rouspéta Sasuke

- Ok, mais reste calme, je veux juste discuter.

Naruto lâcha le bras de Sasuke.

- Comment tu es au courant pour le sharingan ?

- Etant le dernier de la classe, je savais que j'allais être mis avec le premier alors j'ai fais une petite recherche sur toi, je sais tout des Uchiha et de leur don héréditaire.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien, je me demandais juste si tu avais développer ton sharingan.

- Pas encore…

- …

Autour d'eux les élèves discutaient : qu'est ce que le sharingan ? pourquoi l'éternel cancre a réussi à contrer l'élite, ou encore pourquoi Sasuke est un glaçon ? Mais ça personne ne le savait…

La tension s'évanoui quand Iruka et quelques jounin entrèrent dans la salle, les élèves sortirent de la salle par équipe avec leur professeur, à la fin il ne restait que l'équipe 7, Iruka les laissa là, prétextant que leur professeur n'allait pas tarder à arrivé, mais en fait, c'est être près de Naruto qui lui fichait la trouille.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme cheveux argenté tout droit sortit du lit, fit son apparition.

- Salut les gosses, je ne vous aient pas trop fait attendre ?

- …, répondirent les trois genins

- Ok … bon suivez moi, on va faire les présentations ailleurs.

La nouvelle équipe s'installa sur une terrasse, Kakashi s'installa dos à la rambarde, il fixait ses trois nouveaux élèves et commença les présentations.

- Bon, on va se présenter, vous me donnerez votre nom, vos loisir, ce que vous détesté, votre but pour l'avenir, moi je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas, mais rêve pour l'avenir…bof… je n'en ait pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voilà.

- On est bien avancé, tout ce qu'on a appris c'est son nom, soupira Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, objecta Naruto.

- La gamine en rose, présente toi.

- Moi c'est Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime … enfin celui que j'aime c'est…hmm… enfin c'est trop tôt pour vous dévoilez mes projets d'avenir.

- Ok ok, au brun maintenant

- Uchiha Sasuke, ce que j'aime ou déteste ne vous regarde pas, et je n'ai qu'un objectif pour l'instant, tuer un certain homme …

A ce moment là, Naruto eut un sourire hypocrite : « pauvre imbécile et dire que c'est ton objectif qui m'a formé… pensa t-il ».

- Bon le dernier maintenant.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Ce que j'aime …bof… ce que je déteste, les gens qui me regarde de travers donc presque tout le monde dans ce village.

« Naruto…tu as dû beaucoup en souffrir, pensa Kakashi »

- Mon but dans l'avenir, m'imposé à ce village en montrant ma force.

- Tu ne va pas l'attaquer quand même ? plaisanta Kakashi.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir et donna sa réponse avec amusement : qui sait ?

- Ok, demain nous commencerons les missions mais avant j'aimerai faire un petit test de survis avec vous.

- Pourquoi faire, l'interrompit Sakura, on en a déjà fait plein à l'école !

- Hahaha…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien, j'imaginais juste les têtes que vous allez tirer quand je vous aurais expliqué les enjeux de cette épreuve …

- Quoi ? intervint le blond, si on ne réussi pas on va devoir retourner à l'académie ?

L'épouvantail fut surpris et c'est lui qui tira un drôle de tête.

- Hahaha, elle est extra votre tête.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Simple déduction, ça m'étonnerai que parmi les 24 sélectionnés tous le monde puissent vraiment passé Genins confirmé.

- Alors c'est juste une présélection, compris Sakura dégoûté.

- Exact donc soyez prêt demain, à plus.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi sortit un calepin et regarda les notes inscrites, d'après l'académie, Naruto était un raté fini, pourtant Kakashi avait noté une capacité d'analyse élevé, il verrait bien le lendemain ce dont il est vraiment capable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Et si … Bad Naruto.

**Pairing :** Naru/Hina.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, ils sont la propriété de maître Masashi Kishimoto, sauf s'il me vient à l'idée d'en rajouter un de mon imagination …

**Note 1 :** Merci à : H.22, 4rine, LaPiN2LuNe, lal, x-Naru-x, Alatariel Fellagunt, Kiseki Namido et x-bunny-b0um-x pour leur commentaire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite.

**Note 2 :** Comme précédemment, pas de commentaire en fin de chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve.

Naruto discuta un peu avec sa nouvelle équipe, comparé à d'autre, Sasuke et Sakura ne lui montraient aucune hostilité et il appréciait cela, le soleil commençait à s'incliner alors il décida de rentrer, annoncer à Itachi la composition de son équipe.

Après être rentré, il s'installa confortablement dans sa couchette, Itachi n'était pas là, quelques minutes plus tard Naruto eut de la visite mais ce n'est la personne qu'il attendait.

Sasuke, bienvenu dans mon humble demeure.

Hn …

- Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

- Que tu m'aide à développer mon sharingan.

- …

- Il n'y a qu'en combat en étant acculer au mur que je puisse l'éveiller et ne dit pas un truc du genre : je suis le dernier de la classe, tu vas m'éclater rapidement, j'ai vu quand tu m'as maîtrisé tout à l'heure que le rôle de cancre était une comédie.

- Disons que j'avais la flemme de bien travailler en classe …

- Hn …

- Ok pour le combat mais pas aujourd'hui sinon tu seras trop fatigué demain pour combattre le prof.

- … nous nous reverrons alors.

- C'est ça, à demain.

Sasuke laissa Naruto , ayant marre d'attendre, il se leva et prit son porte-feuille en fourrure orange, direction Ichiraku.

Là-bas un type assez imposant avec les cheveux blanc s'installa à côté de lui.

- Eh gamin, tu aime les ramens ? Tu pourrais me conseiller ?

- Maxi portion au porc.

- Ok, Une maxi portion au porc, s'il vous plait, demanda t-il à l'attention de Teuchi Ichiraku.

L'attention du grand homme se reporta sur Naruto.

- Tu mange ici tous les jours ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ?

- De mon temps, les jeunes respectaient leurs aînés.

- De votre temps, les jeunes ne parlaient peut-être pas aux inconnus.

- Tu marque un point, laisse moi me présenter, je suis …

- Un vieux pas net, le coupa Naruto, en plus vous avez, excusez moi de l'expression mais : une tête d'obsédé.

- Hahaha, on me le dit souvent, je suis une des trois feuilles de Konoha, l'ermite au grenouille, le sannin Jiraya.

- Grand bien vous fasse.

Naruto fit rapidement son bol pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce comique, il le laissa donc en plan et partit ensuite en direction des bains, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après être entré dans le bain, il entendit des gloussement derrière lui, il se retourna donc et vit l'autre abruti aux grenouilles qui espionnait les bains des femmes.

Il créa 4 clones qu'il transforma en kunai, il les jeta sur les attaches qui fixaient les planches juste selon la largeur de l'espion.

Les planches tombèrent alors dévoilant la position du pervers aux femmes qui prenait leur bain, celui-ci se prit évidemment dans la figure tout ce qui passait entre les mains de ces dames, le mettant KO.

Naruto se banda les yeux en baissant son bandeau frontal et se leva bloquant sa serviette au niveau de son intimité, il alla jusqu'au « trou » en ne manquant pas d'écraser le vieil homme au passage, il fit une courbette aux dames pour s'excuser du dérangement et réinstalla la séparation.

- Vraiment, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux pervers, le critiqua Naruto en retournant dans le bain.

- Non, rétorqua l'albinos.

- Ça ne sert à rien de le nier.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis l'obsédé, le plus obsédemment obsédé de l'univers.

- C'est bien ce que je dit, confirma le blond

- Tu dois être fort, je n'ai pas sentit les kunais trancher les attaches.

- Pas étonnant vous étiez trop occupé à mater les filles, enfin passons, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Que tu sois mon élève.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, ce serait un honneur pour toi d'être mon élève …

- Pas question, si on me voyait avec vous, ma réputation s'écroulerait, en plus elle n'est déjà pas très flatteuse.

- Allez, je pourrais t'apprendre plein de jutsus dévastateur.

- …

- Alors ?

- Laissez-moi seulement la journée pour y réfléchir …

- D'accord, on se reverra demain, ici à la même heure.

- …

Après cet événement, Naruto sortit du Onsen et retourna chez lui, Itachi l'attendait dans la grotte, il faisait une série de kata.

- Tadaima, Itachi-san, j'ai fais une rencontre gênante.

- Une fille ? plaisanta le ténébreux.

- Non, un sannin.

- C'est gênant en effet.

- Et il veut que je sois son apprenti.

- Très gênant…

- Au début, j'ai refusé mais il a insisté alors je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, je dois lui donner une réponse demain soir.

- Accepte pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons ensuite on avisera…

- D'accord, sinon j'avais raison, je suis dans la même team que Sasuke.

- Et ?

- Il n'a même pas développé son sharingan, c'est pathétique.

- Il y arrivera, j'ai confiance en lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as épargné ?

- …

- Alors ?

- J'ai besoin de lui pour quelque chose…

- Toujours à fuir les réponses.

- Je ne te dois rien … et sinon le troisième de ton équipe ?

- Une fille, Sakura Haruno, super intelligente, ces capacité ? j'en sais rien encore, je verrais demain.

- Je vais y aller…

- Tu ne reste pas ?

- Non de plus en plus de monde passe par là …

- Y'a ton frère qui est venu tout à l'heure…

- J'ai vu et aussi Hatake Kakashi quand tu es parti.

- Hein …

- J'y vais, je te contact si j'ai du nouveau.

Itachi s'en alla et Naruto se coucha, il fit un sommeil cauchemardesque où des grenouilles tombaient du ciel et où des yeux le matait alors qu'il avait le corps d'une femme nue avec deux couettes.

- Quel rêve débile, râla le blond en se levant, il se fait quelle heure ? 10 heures ? Merde, je suis en retard.

Naruto s'habilla en vitesse en mettant le cadeau d'Itachi de l'avant veille et se rendit vite au terrain d'entraînement pour entendre Sakura gueuler un : Vous êtes en retard.

- Et à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul, répliqua Kakashi.

- Nan, je suis là, dit Naruto en se pointant.

- Ok tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, le but est simple, vous devez attraper ces clochettes et comme il n'y en a que deux, l'un d'entre vous sera recalé.

- Quoi, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on coopère si l'un d'entre nous est recalé ? explosa la rose.

- Ça, c'est votre problème, maintenant commençons.

Au signal les trois genins partirent se cacher dans les buissons et arbres aux alentours, Kakashi regarda autour de lui, ses élèves étaient bien cachés.

Deux minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit des fourrés derrière Kakashi et créa un clone, les deux Naruto attaquèrent Kakashi et le repoussèrent en arrière.

L'épouvantail heurta un arbre, il sentit des armes se diriger vers lui d'une autre direction avant de le perforer.

A la place de Kakashi, apparut une bûche de bois, Naruto sentit son professeur dans les arbres près de lui mais n'intervint pas.

« Pas facile de masquer son potentiel avec un adversaire pareil, se dit t-il »

Sasuke le rejoint au milieu du terrain.

- Mes shurikens ont faillis l'atteindre…

- Ouais, où est Sakura ?

- Aucune idée mais on n'a pas besoin d'elle, ce n'est qu'un boulet.

- Malheureusement si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les clochettes, c'est des conneries, Kakashi-sensei veut juste voir ce que vaut notre esprit d'équipe…

- … retrouvons là et mettons une stratégie au point.

A ce moment, les deux garçons entendirent un cri, ils se dirigèrent vers la source pour y trouvé Sakura évanoui.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? se demanda Sasuke

- Elle a dût tomber seule sur le prof.

- Genjutsu ?

- Ouais, ça en a l'air.

Après avoir réveillé l'inconsciente, les trois genins se mirent à la recherche de l'épouvantail.

Trente minutes plus tard, celui-ci les attendaient sur une stèle où y était gravée des noms.

- Vous abandonnez Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, je vous ai observé depuis une bonne demi-heure, à vous concerter pour monter une stratégie, je pense que vous avez compris ce que j'attendais de vous, leur expliqua Kakashi.

- C'était juste pour tester notre esprit d'équipe ? s'avança Sakura

- Exact et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous reçu, félicitation équipe 7.

- Hn …, émit Sasuke.

- Enfin, souffla Naruto.

- Génial, cria Sakura.

Kakashi partit remplir les feuilles administrative pour la constitution de la nouvelle équipe, Naruto invita ses deux compagnons à manger à Ichiraku pour fêter ça, le vieil homme leur offrit même le repas.

- Merci Naruto pour hier, dit Sakura.

- Pour hier ?

- Oui au bain, j'étais là, c'était bien toi avec le bandeau devant les yeux, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais …

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? voulut savoir Sasuke.

- Un type espionnait le bain des femmes et Naruto a mit fin à ça.

- Je vous ai juste révélé l'emplacement de ce type et vous avez fait le reste ensuite j'ai juste remis la barrière en place.

- Tu es un type bien en fait, les gens n'arrête pas de te critiquer mais quand on te connais…

- Ouais, je sais … coupa le blond ennuyé.

- Même si Sasuke est plus beau que toi, rajouta t-elle

- Peuh, fit l'intéressé.

Les trois genins finirent de manger et se séparèrent pour le reste de la journée, enfin Sakura car Sasuke rejoignit Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Baston ? Non, je n'ai pas oublié, suis moi.

Naruto emmena Sasuke sur une aire d'entraînement, ils se firent face à face.

« Des anbu … ils doivent avoir peur que je ne le tue lui aussi, y'a aussi d'autres juunins …»

- On se limite au Taijutsu, ça te va ?

- Parfait, allons-y.

Sasuke se mit en position de combat et Naruto créa une cinquantaine de clones.

« Quoi, comment fait-il ça, se demanda Sasuke. »

- Surpris ? le Kage bunshin est devenu ma spécialité, va savoir pourquoi, mais je te préviens quand même, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

- J'espère bien…

Les clones de Naruto se jetèrent sur Sasuke qui se défendait tant bien que mal, sous l'observation des ninjas supérieur, Kakashi qui était présent leur donna ordre de ne pas intervenir, deux petites heures après le début du combat, Sasuke bloqua réellement son premier coup, sous les bleus de son visage, un regard rouge comme celui de son frère apparut, mais à la différence qu'il n'y avait que deux griffes dans chaque œil et non trois comme Itachi.

- On va s'arrêter là, on a atteint l'objectif.

Sasuke regarda ses mains, il voyait la circulation du chakra à travers ses mains et quand il les bougeaient, c'est comme s'il voyais à l'avance l'emplacement qu'elles prendraient.

- Ouais…

- Moi, je vais au Onsen, toi, fais comme tu veux.

Naruto laissa Sasuke dans sa contemplation, avec les juunins, une autre ombre l'observait.

- Bientôt, petit frère.


End file.
